supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satsuki Tachimi
Biography Satsuki Tachimi (Japanese: 立見皐月, Tachimi Satsuki) (January 18th 1962-December 23rd 1989, age 27) was the Japanese mother of the murdered girl, Maria Tachimi, who died, age 8, for being a tomboy, she is killed when retrieving money from a bank, the robber tried to rape her while she was on the top floor, she was pushed by the robber and snapped her neck, killing her, while her husband was shot after witnessing. History Satsuki Tachimi was born in 1962 to Ichiro and Matsuko Tachimi in Tokyo, Japan, She had one brother, Yuu (1965-2013). She lived in Japan until the age of 14, where her parents moved to Jacksonville, Florida for better education. She met Martin Kimmings while there at Nathan Bedford Forrest High School (Now Westside High School). During their senior year, Satsuki, Martin and their class threw a party at a teacher’s house, this caused Martin to impregnate Satsuki. After graduating and both families moving to The Docks, Florida, the heavily pregnant Satsuki married Martin. At first, Mikey and Ichiro were both upset how the conception happened, but decided to allow the both to get married. Satsuki and Martin had their first child, a baby girl named Maria (1981-1989), born a month after their marriage. Despite her father-in-law’s wealth, Satsuki did not have an easy life in The Docks. Because of this, she wanted to take her family and return to Japan where she, Martin and Maria would be safe and be happy. Personality She was a respsectful woman who respected what her daughter liked and was devastated when she died. Despite this, she was considered the 'ultimate combination of human sin' because of her disturbed behavior with Barbie dolls, such as tying them up, burning them, or torturing them, and her love of occult. She also creeped out other parents with her obsession of horror, monsters, death and the occult. As a result of this, the other parents from the school parent-teacher meeting believed her to be an unfit parent and immediately called the Florida department of children and families and child protection services, hoping to have Maria removed from their home. She carried her pepper spray on her person. Despite her being a very loving mother towards Maria, her parenting was very unorthodox, such as using the Omen theme tune as a lullaby and telling her stories about demons, she even let her daughter sit with her and watch slasher films. Appearance She has black hair, she wore a black skirt, a white blouse, and she had her hair tied back. She also wore goth fashion, which include eye makeup, black dresses and wearing black gloves. As per tradition in family, She is the Roman numerals for 2 (II) marked on her arm, indicating she’s the High Priestess. Her sleepwear is a black robe with a floral pattern, black slippers, and a red nightgown Her swimwear is a black and red bikini Quotes Before I died, the attempted rapist unbuttoned my blouse, he said "Asian women are just there for sex" after I refused to pay him money to have sex with me. Derek even hired his own personal police, even though the public law enforcement stayed away from The Docks for a peculiarly unknown reason, An incident that was later called the Japanese-American Cowboy Shootout revealed what a bully Derek was. Mikey hated having a half-Japanese granddaughter, don’t get me wrong, he did love her, he helped us in court, but he hated me until what he realised what Derek was doing, I told Martin before Maria-chan was born if he kept this up, I would have to divorce him. in Japan, if a couple divorces, the one that keeps custody of the child, and the one that does not will never see the child again, at that time, Japan did not sign the Hague Convention, and if a child was taken to Japan, or outside Japan, the parent that the child left behind will never see it again, and when the Supernannya stuff is over with, I am taking my husband, daughter and my parents to live in Japan. When I was alive, I considered leaving Martin and taking Maria and move to Japan, but, I didn't want Maria to be upset, At the end, Taking him along with me would keep all three together, Martin said he would of worked as an English teacher in Japan. Because my parenting was rather unorthodox, the parents who came to the school parent-teacher meeting and the PTA often called the child protection services' social worker to interview and ask us questions to see whether or not I was fit to care for Maria properly. When I was looking up modern things, I was reading the first comic book Bucky used the Winter Soldier persona and Mikey asked me alot of questions. When we met the lady from the child welfare services, she was nice and polite and willing to listen to every word Maria was saying to her. The lady was also understanding and open-minded. After this was done, I politely thanked her for her time. I loved kaiju movies, my favorite kaiju was King Ghidorah, his roar sounded like a bell. My husband and father-in-law often mistook one of the characters in Transformers for a female Transformer, Starscream‘s high pitched voice, hooker-like heels didn’t help, I thought it was funny because in the Japanese version, Starscream has a pretty boy voice, so, they thought he was like a crime bosses’ moll. You know what those people call “Mombies”?, I was reading Battle Tendency when this woman asked me for my comic so her son could read it, Maria admitted the comic book wasn’t even appropriate for kids. Derek Armstrong, who found my appearance and interests for a mother rather questioning, called Child Protective Services on me at least ten times when Maria was alive, Even the woman that came to the door started getting annoyed with him and blacklisted and banned him from calling her. Denise, who was abused by her husband, told me that she couldn’t have more children after Josephine due to uterine damage during birth, Derek was pissed when he found out, since as a Reverend of their hometown church and head of the CCOTD, he would harm her severely by beating her and scalding her with hot holy water should he find out. "God knows, God is always watching," he would always tell her. Josephine told her daddy that she wanted a baby sister. I had my arm broken by those “concerned citizen“ bastards, They dragged me out of my house when I was getting Maria ready for school, They forced me on my knees and my hands together “to pray for forgiveness” when they found my JoJo manga in my bag, They were stopped by an Indian couple, who drove me to the hospital when they discovered my arm was broken, I gave them my address, I thanked the Indian couple. I fell pregnant in 1984, three years after Maria, but I started feeling sick, It was 18 weeks when I went under the abortion because my life was in danger because the baby’s blood cells attacked my system, so they had no choice because I would die if I given birth. I was stuck in a neighborhood where I was so hated, so disliked, that I kept myself hidden, but those ”Concerned“ fuckers dragged me to church several times, Those bastards ended up breaking my arm once in front of my daughter because she followed me to church, I’ll never forget those Indian tourists who saved me. I remember one time Josephine threw a massive temper tantrum during a school trip to Busch Gardens because she wasn’t allowed to buy a $25 large plush toy despite having extra pocket money on her and her mom chaperoned the trip. Yes, even though the teachers weren’t that fond of me, they still vowed to keep my daughter safe from her potentially fatal coconut allergy, and coconut is a type of tree nut. And also, All students were given up to $20 to spend, Maria bought herself a WWII book, a koi fish kite, a book about the Edo period, and some chocolate. As a result for her spoiled behavior, Josephine was barred from future school trips for the remaining school year. Derek often sent me drawings of me as a witch (made by Josie), death threats and even the message “YOU NEXT YOU PAGAN BITCH!” Why did they bring me to The Docks, you may ask?, It’s where my father and father-in-law grew up as brothers and it was the main base for the Tarot faith that the family had. Fuck, raised in a "loving community", I have to hear that fucking shit, when I was there, barely anyone gave a shit about me, Dammit, I wanted to forget all about that stupid shit and get the hell outta there. On Maria's sixth birthday, she was given a pet black kitten named Shadow! It was love at first sight! We stayed in Japan in 1988. You talk about God as if it was best thing, FUCK THAT, I had my arm broken, was hit with a glass bottle, praying to God did nothing for me, To the Concerned Citizens, I was nothing more than a little Japanese bitch that allowed her daughter to do things I liked that they hated, I was abandoned by the assholes who were said to love everyone equally, There was no love, no tolerance and definitely no fucking understanding, I never felt like apart of God’s plan, They preached tolerance, by breaking my arm, lynching me and targeting my family. ~ Satsuki to Jann Simmons. After Maria's death, our black cat Shadow stayed near her shrine. Japan didn’t sign the Hague Convention at the time, if I go to Japan, then Martin is coming with me, He was the best man I’ve ever met. Judd, stories like me and Maria’s have no happy endings to them, Her innocence is long forgotten, I won’t even go to a church, You can’t simply undo what’s been done to her, If only someone showed her love and compassion of Christianity, she might have had a happier life, but that didn’t happen, I remember the Miami 1989 riot, I vividly remember my father-in-law forbidding me and my daughter from going to Miami on the train. The CCOTD tried to take away other people’s kids before Maria, Maria befriended the blind man who was 17 when she died, she sometimes forgot he can’t see, but he laughed it off. I have to say that Derek's behavior got worse after I aborted the unborn baby that could of ended my life, He doubled down on trying to take Maria from me because I “murdered an innocent baby”, He claims that Maria is abused by me even though she’s content with her tarot-based religion. The fact that Bad Ending!Maria refuses to call me her mother is quite upsetting and heartbreaking, but to her, I’m not the same as the mother she saw being beaten to death in 1995, to her, she has no family, even though her parents are referenced on her wanted poster, The reason she talks to me is because she’s into the same manga I‘m into. I simply saw allowing Maria to read manga like Dragon Ball, JoJo and Fist of the North Star no different that any American kid reading Superman, X-Men or Batman, There was a ton of value dissonance. Obituary An obituary was written by Matsuko and Ichiro: ”Satsuki Tachimi, 1962-1989 Assigned Tarot: High Priestess. The knife was twisted even further when you and the man you loved died days after your little girl was brutally killed. Satsuki-chan liked horror movies, seinen and shonen manga and ghost stories. Her favorite manga included JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, which was released very recently, about 2 years ago, you loved it for the pretty boys and AKIRA. I thought it was funny that Mikey thought JoJo’s Bizzare Adventure was a bara manga, which is gay manga for gays, especially how the the protagonist of the second arc dressed up like a male stripper, and you gushed how attractive the protagonist of the third arc and the main villain were. Her interests caused her the same type of horrific treatment the same as her little girl, All from her life in The Docks to her death. Alas, they were not alone; their next door neighbor Denise Armstrong suffered such horrible, inflicting and violent abuse at the hands of her husband Derek. Satsuki, I’m sorry for bringing you to The Docks, I had no idea where this would end up, Parents treated you like the plague. Please forgive us. Trivia * She and her husband died on the Emperor's Birthday in Japan. * She didn't speak English until she was 26, even though both of her parents spoke it. * She taught her daughter Japanese. * Her next door neighbor Denise Armstrong was physically and emotionally abused by her husband Derek * She is a fan of Teito Monogatari and other Japanese occult novels. * Her favorite manga demographic is seinen manga. * Her favorite manga was AKIRA, which was a Japanese cyberpunk series, She also liked JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure, which she found reading Yuu’s Shonen Jump comics. * Her body was taken back to Japan and cremated, Ichiro uses her AKIRA manga as a grave marker, with her birth and death dates on a wooden table, since the two last volumes were released after she died, she died 11 months before the release of the fifth and 4 years before the final volume, he brought the last volumes when they came out. * She and her husband met at N.B. Forrest High School in Jacksonville. * She used "Ave Satani" as a lullaby to get her daughter to sleep, Maria herself thought it was a nonsense-worded lullaby that she used. * Her obituary contains a written apology for bringing her to The Docks. Category:People Category:People born in January Category:People died in December Category:People from Japan Category:Japanese Mothers Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Parents from Japan Category:Mothers from Japan Category:People with Black Hair Category:Asians Category:People died in 1989 Category:People born in 1962 Category:Wives Category:Women Category:Murder Victims Category:Murdered Women